ATROCIOUS
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kejadian itu. Bagaimana guru Cho mengaitkan besi-besi itu dan menjahit punggung Sungmin kembali. Bagaimana tatapan kosong Sungmin yang seakan menusuk mataku. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tidak tahu Sungmin sudah kehabisan darah, aku benar-benar mengira ia masih hidup. CHAPTER 2. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**1998**_

_**South Korea**_

Aku tidak pernah lupa seberapa buruknya malam itu. Meski sudah lama, entah kenapa deretan kejadian demi kejadian masih tersusun jelas di otakku. Saat menginjak umur 16 tahun aku sempat berobat ke psikiater, dengan tujuan menyembuhkan trauma mengerikan masa lalu. Entah takdir atau apa, bahkan psikiater itu gagal menyembuhkan aku. Tuhan membiarkan aku hidup dengan ingatan mengerikan.

Malam itu adalah pesta jamuan terakhir yang menandai masa pensiun dua guru seni kesayangan kami, guru Lim dan Kim. Guru Cho, selaku guru yang mengajari balet, sangat bersyukur kedua guru itu akhirnya mencapai masa pensiunnya. "Mereka pemaksa." begitu komentar guru Cho saat anak-anak bertanya tentang guru Lim dan Kim. Aku sendiri, terkadang berpikiran sama. Jadi bisa di bilang, aku selalu berada di pihak guru Cho, karena aku sayang padanya. Semua hal yang di sukai oleh guru Cho, aku menyukainya juga. Bukannya mengikuti, tapi memang begitulah kami. Seperti pinang di belah dua, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi, ada satu murid yang di sukai guru Cho— anak kesayangan, bisa di bilang, melebihi aku.

Seperti malam ini, aku di suruh untuk memberitahu anak kesayangannya itu soal jam pidato yang di jadwalkan lebih awal. Bersama lima anggota balet yang lain, aku berjalan menelusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak memekik kaget, berkata ia telah melihat sesosok pria bertubuh kurus sambil membawa lentera. Sontak, kami mempercepat langkah kami.

Ruang ganti kelompok balet langsung kami serbu. Lee Sungmin— anak kesayangan guru Cho, identik dengan sifat ketus, sombong dan segala sifat menjijikan yang dapat membuatmu geli saat mendengar nada bicaranya. Ia memang anak yang cerdas, dia satu-satunya anak dari klub balet Korea kami yang sudah di kirim ke Perancis untuk menari di gedung Opera, itulah sebabnya ia sombong luar biasa. Dan sekarang ini, ia tengah berdecak dan menatap marah ke arah kami karena telah mengganggu latihannya untuk membaca pidato nanti. "Kalian berlari seperti cacing kepanasan! Kalian memang sedang apa? Di kejar setan?!" ucapnya pedas. Setelah itu, ia menatap teks pidatonya kembali.

"Oh, memang iya." balasku, diikuti anggukan dari anggota lain. "Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap sinis dan bertanya dengan sopan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sopan kalau kalian tidak sopan?" Sungmin memutar mata malas. Aku bersumpah, bukan hanya aku di ruangan ini yang sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak menonjoknya. Kalau bukan karena guru Cho, buat apa kami lari ke lantai 2 hanya untuk menemui 'si anak kesayangan'? Semua anggota balet membencinya. Dan satu lagi catatan, kalau dia bukan anak kesayangan guru Cho, sudah dari dulu kami menonjoknya. "Lalu apa yang kalian bilang… si hantu? Sekarang sudah hampir abad 21, berhenti berpikir hal yang tidak nyata!" cibirnya.

"Kami benar melihatnya!" salah satu anggota membentak. "Ia adalah seorang lelaki dengan kemeja yang sangat rapi. Dia sungguhan!"

"Oh… kalian mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan si lugu Taemin. Ia berkata dia muncul di ruang balet dengan setelan resmi."

"Apa? Setelan resmi? Untuk apa Taemin pakai setelan resmi di siang bolong?" tanyaku bingung.

Setelahnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil meringis jijik "Tentu bukan! Si hantu!" ia berkata setengah berteriak. "Aku memang tidak percaya takhayul, tapi kau ingat soal kematian—" tiba-tiba nafasnya berhenti. Tidak pernah kami dengar Sungmin bicara terhenti seperti ini— pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, dan hal itu membuat kami merinding. "Si hantu." bisik Sungmin.

"Tunggu tunggu— kematian siapa?" timpal salah satu anggota.

"Tunggu dulu! Dengar baik-baik!" mendengar perintah Sungmin, kami memusatkan semua indra di telinga. Tidak ada suara langkah, hanya ada suara gemeresik, seperti kain yang sedang di seret. Suara yang halus, tapi cukup keras. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung terkumpul dalam kepalaku. Siapa orang yang tengah menyeret kain itu di luar? Bukankah semua orang sedang berkumpul di aula? Dan lagi… untuk apa orang itu membawa kain malam-malam begini?! Spontan, kami langsung mengeratkan pegangan satu sama lain— kecuali Sungmin. Sulli, gadis berambut pendek, cukup gemetaran sambil mencengkram erat rok tutunya. Bahkan suara gemertuknya dapat terdengar dari sini. "Aku akan ke sana." Sungmin mengambil lampu minyak. Ia hendak berjalan keluar.

"Berhenti!" cegatku. "Kau mau mati?!" kataku. Tapi Sungmin tetap cuek.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu. "Siapa di sana?" sahutnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Merasa mata seisi ruangan mengarah kepadanya, dengan berani ia berkata dengan lantang, "Apa ada orang di balik pintu ini?" kemudian ia menggenggam kenop pintu lebih erat.

"Demi tuhan! Jangan buka pintunya!" Sulli menjerit.

Namun, dengan cueknya, Sungmin memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka, sementara aku dan anak-anak yang lain mundur lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Sungmin dengan berani memandang lorong di hadapannya. "Tidak." ia menarik nafas, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana."

"Pasti ada! Dia melihatmu, tapi kau tidak melihatnya!" seruku.

"Oh ayolah! Kurasa kalau ada hantupun aku tidak akan takut, sekolah kosong dan jeritan kita akan terdengar sampai aula." ucapnya lantang.

"Bilang saja kau takut!" salah satu anggota menyahut, diikuti anggukan yang lain.

Wajah Sungmin mendadak menegang luar biasa— mungkin ia marah. Seperti biasa, ia menatap kami jijik. "Takut? Kalianlah yang pecundang. Buka pintu saja tidak berani!" balasnya. "Aku akan berkeliling." kemudian ia berlalu, menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." kataku sambil bangkit. Anak-anak lain berusaha menghentikan aku, tapi aku cegat. "Kalian ke aula saja. Aku perlu menyampaikan pesan guru Cho ke Sungmin." kemudian aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Sebisa mungkin, aku menelusuri koridor yang gelap. Di malam hari seperti ini, aku baru sadar betapa seramnya sekolah kami. Ketika hendak berbelok ke salah satu koridor, terdengar suara musik mengalun dari ruang balet… siapa yang berlatih menari malam-malam begini? Dengan kaki gemetar, aku melangkah dan mengintip dari balik jendela, ternyata Sungmin ada di dalam.

"Untuk apa menari malam hari begini? Maaf tapi saya mau latihan pidato untuk pembukaan kedua nanti." ujar Sungmin tegas.

Guru Cho tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk bahu anak kesayangannya— "Saya akan ajarkan kau tarian yang kau minta itu." katanya. Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung. "Tarian yang waktu kau minta saat di Perancis. Kalau kau bisa menarikan ini, akan di pastikan kau boleh bersekolah di sana."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin membulatkan mata saking senangnya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Memang, aku kurang suka anggota balet di sini. Mereka kampungan dan penakut." ujarnya. Diam-diam, aku mencengkram kayu jendela dengan erat— dasar sialan. Sungmin memang orang yang sombong! "Jadi… apa yang harus saya lakukan terlebih dahulu?" ia bertanya. Guru Cho tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke belakang Sungmin. Secara tiba-tiba, ia— "Pak guru?" Sungmin menyernyit kaget ketika kedua tangannya di ikat. Guru Cho tetap tersenyum, lalu mendorong Sungmin sampai membentur kursi. "Pak guru lepaskan!" ia memberontak. Tangan guru Cho memegang pisau dengan erat dan siap menghujamkannya ke Sungmin. Tidak, guru Cho akan membunuh Sungmin! Aku hendak masuk ke kelas untuk menolongnya, tapi nampaknya gerakan Sungmin lebih cepat dariku. Tubuhnya jelas lebih lentur dari tubuh guru Cho— ia menendang wajah guru Cho tepat di pipi, membuat lelaki itu terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Tapi guru Cho tidak kalah cepatnya dengan Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan bergegas mencengkram lengan Sungmin, lalu menariknya ke belakang. "Kau murid kurang ajar!" katanya geram. Kakinya terus menekan punggung Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Seakan jeritan muridnya itu tidak di dengar, guru Cho malah semakin menekan punggung Sungmin. Tidak… kalau seperti itu lama-lama punggungnya akan…

KRAK.

Patah.

Tubuh Sungmin jatuh ke lantai. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tetapi tidak ada jeritan yang keluar— ia seperti sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Guru Cho tersenyum kemudian menginjak punggung Sungmin, menekannya lebih ke dalam. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat— aku bisa melihat air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak berdiri dan menari seperti biasanya?" guru Cho tertawa. "Ayo. Lambaikan tanganmu, buat semua ballerina di sekolah ini terpesona olehmu seperti biasanya." godanya. Aku menutup mulut tidak percaya— aku tidak menyangka guru Cho akan melakukan hal yang sejahat ini pada Sungmin. "Kalau kau mati, aku akan kembali menjadi panutan, bukan kau!" ia menginjak punggung Sungmin sekali lagi. Jadi ini dendam pribadi… guru Cho benar-benar keji.

Ketika hendak pergi, tidak sengaja aku melangkah terlalu keras— suaranya terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan. Oh tidak. "Siapa di sana?" sahutnya. Sial sial sial… dengan sangat terpaksa, aku berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat sosokku di ambang pintu. "Menarik sekali… dua anggota balet kesayanganku berkumpul di sini." ia tersenyum. Tidak… aku tidak mau jadi anak kesayangannya. Dia juga bukan guru favoritku lagi. Sebenci apapun aku pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat seperti ini. "Bantu aku angkat dia." Kyuhyun memberi isyarat lewat dagunya ke arah Sungmin.

Aku menatap tubuh Sungmin sambil menelan ludah. Ia sudah seperti boneka yang rusak tulangnya. Tapi mengingat guru Cho yang sudah seperti psikopat, lari darinyapun aku tidak akan selamat. "B... baik." jawabku. Guru Cho menyungging senyum, lalu menuntunku sampai ke mobil. Ia mengantarkan aku ke rumahnya, meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Mungkin sekarang guru-guru dan para murid ssedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang seharusnya pidato jam ini.

"Kau taruh tubuh di atas meja dengan posisi tengkurap." perintah guru Cho. Aku mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati... semoga saja ia tidak merasa begitu sakit.

"Tolong aku. Kumohon." Sungmin berbisik sambil gemetar. Suaranya parau dan baru kali ini… aku mendengar Sungmin memohon. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…

"Maaf." aku membalas singkat. Sungmin terisak pelan— sangat pelan, mungkin hanya aku saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku merasa iba… sungguh, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sekarang aku hanya bisa menatap Sungmin yang tergeletak di meja— ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali, seakan semua tenaganya sudah terkuras untuk menahan sakit.

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika mendengar suara dentingan pisau. Guru Cho berdiri di samping meja, kemudian ia memotong kulit punggung Sungmin, membukanya sehingga tulang belakangnya terlihat jelas. Aku bisa mendengar tangis Sungmin mengeras. Tanpa perasaan, guru Cho membuat patahan di tulang belakang Sungmin, kemudian mengaitkan besi-besi aneh ke punggungnya. Aku menutup mata sementara proses situ terjadi, tapi aku bisa melihat tangan Sungmin mengejang. Jari-jarinya terbuka lebar— lalu lama kelamaan melemas.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, guru Cho menyuruhku untuk membuka mata. Lantai dan meja itu sudah basah bersimbah oleh darah. Tatapan Sungmin kosong… ia sudah meninggal. "Bantu aku menyambungkan besi ini ke sana." guru Cho memberi isyarat melalui dagunya sekali lagi.

Ah… aku tahu guru Cho akan menjadikan Sungmin apa. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kejadian ini berlangsung. Bagaimana guru Cho mengaitkan besi-besi itu dan menjahit punggung Sungmin kembali. Bagaimana tatapan kosong Sungmin yang seakan menusuk mataku. Ketika aku menatap kedua mata itu… aku masih bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan di sana— seakan masih ada kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya yang teronggok lemas itu. Dan sungguh, kalau saja aku tidak tahu kalau ia sudah kehabisan darah, aku benar-benar mengira ia masih hidup.

**.**

**ATROCIOUS**

**.**

**Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kejadian itu. Bagaimana guru Cho mengaitkan besi-besi itu dan menjahit punggung Sungmin kembali. Bagaimana tatapan kosong Sungmin yang seakan menusuk mataku. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tidak tahu Sungmin sudah kehabisan darah, aku benar-benar mengira ia masih hidup.  
**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

_**2010**_

_**South Korea**_

_**Kyuhyun.**_

Mataku mulai terbuka saat cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Selama enam jam terakhir aku tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan setengah tubuhku di tutupi selimut. Cukup lama untuk menyadarkan diri, bahwa sebenarnya di pagi subuh itu jarang ada cahaya matahari secerah ini... sial! Ini bukan pagi subuh, tapi sudah siang!

Kutendang selimut dan tancap gas menuju kamar mandi. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan muka dan gosok gigi, lalu aku membuka lemari dan kukejalkan celana jins gombrong bekas kemarin malam, lalu memakai kaos kuning bercorak _doodle_ dan jaket berwarna hitam. Kukaitkan sebuah gelang tali dan jam tangan di pergelangan, lalu merampas tas selempang dari meja belajar. Ketika sampai di garasi, aku baru ingat aku baru saja menjual mobilku untuk membayar biaya sewa apartemen tiga bulan. Sial sial sial! Jam sudah menunjuk di antara angka 8 dan 7, berarti aku hanya punya lima belas menit lagi. Tidak ada cara lain selain naik kendaraan.

Dengan perasaan tersiksa aku berlari menuju tikungan di luar perumahan. Ketika melihat cahaya mobil dari kejauhan, aku mengangkat ibu jari. Sekalian membuka bungkus permen karet rasa mint untuk pengganti pasta gigi.

Sebuah Toyota 4Runner edisi limited edition berwarna putih berhenti di hadapanku. Ternyata Lee Sungmin duduk di belakang kemudi. "Mobilmu ada masalah, kyu?" ledeknya. Bukannya ada masalah, tapi memang aku tidak punya mobil. Berhubung aku sedang bicara dengan seorang Lee Sungmin, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. "Kau butuh tumpangan?"

Sedikit mengherankan, kenapa Sungmin mau menawarkan diri untuk kududuki jok mobilnya? Dulu, jangankan menawarkan tumpangan, kuinjak bayangannya saja ia sudah marah setengah mati. "Terima kasih." aku tersenyum untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"Temanmu yang gendut itu tidak ikut?"

Tanganku berhenti di pintu mobil. Rasanya kesal saat mendengar orang lain menghina sahabat sendiri. "Lebih baik aku jalan kaki." aku menutup pintu mobil seperti semula.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapku pura-pura bingung. "Apa kau marah karena aku mengejek temanmu? Maaf-maaf saja, tapi itu kenyataan. Jika kau memang tidak menyadarinya, berarti kau yang tidak normal. Bukan aku." Terpikir olehku bahwa menyenangkan sekali kalau Shindong benar-benar sedang di sini sekarang. Mendengar mulut Sungmin yang bicara tidak pakai otak lalu menibannya hingga sesak nafas. Aku ingin sekali membuat Sungmin kapok walau hanya sedikit.

"Tapi setidaknya namaku tidak mirip dengan nama hantu."

"Hantu? Apa? Lee Sungmin? Hahaha. Itu namaku, hey."

"Tidak. Ibumu mengikuti nama hantu."

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu." Ia mengangkat kepala. "Ibuku tidak percaya hantu, begitu pula aku. Hanya anak kecil yang bodoh seperti kaulah yang percaya mitos sekolah yang bodoh seperti itu." ujarnya. Yakan? Walaupun membela diri, pasti pada akhirnya ia akan menghinaku. Mulut anak ini memang tidak bisa di jaga. "Kalaupun ibuku memang meniru nama dari mitos itu, biar kuberi tahu anak bodoh. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang ballerino yang hebat dan berarti ibuku menaruh harapannya lewat namaku agar aku bisa seperti Lee Sungmin sebelumnya."

"Apa aku harus kagum?" aku menyipitkan mata.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Aku hanya hendak bersikap baik." katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Alisnya ia angkat dan matanya ia buka lebar-lebar, seakan ia benar-benar lugu.

"Kau mengatai Shindong gendut." aku meralat kata-katanya soal 'baik'.

Bibir Sungmin menyungging senyuman sinis. "Ya. Dan aku juga menawarkan tumpangan padamu." Dia menginjak pedal gas. Mobilnya melaju kencang dan bannya melemparkan genangan air ke arahku. Aku bangun hari ini bukan untuk menambah rasa benciku pada Sungmin, tapi beginilah yang kudapat. Hari ini aku sedang tidak beruntung karena di pagi hari sudah terlanjur bertemu dan bertengkar kembali dengan seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

Siang ini aku berjalan dengan kaki gemetaran melalui taman anak-anak populer. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan asing, ada yang sebagian berbisik. Aku berusaha mengusir rasa tidak enak, juga debaran yang terasa aneh ini, tapi rasanya akan berbeda jika kau memasuki wilayah yang bukan kalanganmu. Aku tidak bisa mengusir perasaan tegang semudah itu. Selain itu, tujuanku datang ke sini adalah untuk menemui guru Kim, nama aslinya Kim Kibum― guru seni, yang sebenarnya lebih ke guru ballet. Tapi meski begitu, ia turun tangan juga dalam urusan bernyanyi.

Di lain pihak, ketika berhasil masuk ke kafetaria, ekor mataku menemui sosok Sungmin bersama teman-temannya. Di detik yang sama, mata kami bertemu. "Di lantai atas. Di jendela sebelah barat." ia berteriak. Semua teman-temannya menoleh ke arahku— aku segera menunduk dan berlari ke tangga.

Untunglah Sungmin memberitahu. Aku segera berlari ke sebelah barat dan menemukan guru Kim sedang minum segelas kopi. Rambutnya yang bergelombang di sisir ke samping. Kausnya berwarna kuning dengan garis coklat di tengahnya. Celananya terbuat dari kain biasa dengan ukuran tiga perempat. Sekilas, aku mengira dia salah satu murid. Mengingat wajahnya yang masih tampan juga. "Pak guru." kataku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya terangkat seakan menanyakan apa maksudku memanggilnya. "Saya ingin mendaftar ekskul paduan suara."

Guru Kim mengambil nafas sebentar. Matanya menatapku dari bawah ke atas, "Nanti saja. Sekarang jam istirahat dan aku tidak ingin di ganggu." jawabnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Bahkan ia tidak menatapku saat bicara. Sesaat, aku menghela nafas. Ternyata terlalu banyak bermain di kafetaria anak populer membuat cara bicaranya seperti anak populer juga. Merasa menganggu, aku memutuskan untuk permisi. "Tunggu dulu." Ia memberi isyarat lewat tangannya. Tangannya merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. "Siapa namamu?" akhirnya ia menatap mataku.

Aku mengambil nafas. Ternyata aku masih di hargai sedikit. "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." tegasku.

Mata guru Kim terbelalak beberapa saat— tidak sampai satu detik, tapi aku sempat melihat kekagetan yang ia tunjukan saat mendengar namaku. Tapi setelah itu, raut wajahnya tetap tenang. "Cho Kyuhyun ya..." ia tersenyum kecil sambil menuliskan namaku di atas kertas. "Kelas?"

"3 A."

Guru Kim tertawa singkat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk mengambil ekskul di akhir sekolah seperti ini?" tanyanya. Matanya menatapku intens. Sesaat, aku menyadari bahwa guru Kim sedang menguji kemampuan bicaraku.

"Saya ingin menyalurkan hobi." jawabku seadanya. Aku memang tidak pintar menjawab pertanyaan dengan serius.

"Sudah hobi dari dulu? Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus." Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Aku mengambil nafas, lalu mulai bernyanyi... "Ya, stop." potongnya. Eh, apa? Bahkan aku belum bernyanyi satu baitpun! "Jam 3 nanti di ruang ballet." Ia merobek kertas dan menamparkannya ke meja. Kertas itu tertulis namaku, nilai juga posisiku di ekskul di paduan suara. Cermat sekali guru Kim... "Kau pergi dengan Lee Sungmin. Kau punya kesamaan dengannya." Nafasku tertahan. Kesamaan? Apa kesamaan yang kumiliki dengan Sungmin? Dari penampilan saja sudah terlihat jelas. "Dari kelas sampai cara bicara." lanjutnya. Dalam hati aku semakin bertanya-tanya... apa cara bicaraku sama dengan Sungmin? Berarti sejauh ini banyak sekali orang yang membenciku. "Lalu satu lagi... kau mirip dengan..." ia mengambil nafas. Mataku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Apa ia akan menyebutkan kesamaan lain yang kumiliki dengan Sungmin? "Tidak. Tidak jadi." Ia menggeleng. "Jam 3. Jangan lupa." Ingatnya sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk dan segera pergi setelah itu. Pergi dengan Sungmin? Apa tidak gila?

.

"Guru Kim ingin menyomblangkan kita." cetus Sungmin. Aku menatapnya setengah jijik, tapi ia malah melirikku dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Sepertinya. Ia tidak bilang kita akan ke rumah kenalannya." ujarnya.

Aku melengos sambil mengikuti cepat jalannya. Memang aneh, karena kukira kami hanya hendak di beri nasihat atau pemberitahuan, tapi ternyata guru Kim malah membawa kami ke rumah kenalannya. Katanya di sana ada aula yang besar dan anggota ekskul ballet dan paduan suara bisa berlatih di sana sesekali. Seperti saat ini, kami sedang berjalan melewati pepohonan karena rumah itu terpencil. Mobil guru Kim di parkir di sudut jalan sebelum tanjakan. "Begini ya... aku ini anggota baru. Sangat baru. Bahkan belum latihan satu kalipun."

"Kau di tes nyanyi?"

"Ya. Aku hanya bernyanyi empat sampai lima kata dan ia langsung menerimaku."

"Kalau begitu, guru Kim suka dengan gaya bernyanyimu. Mungkin guru Kim tidak normal karena menyukai suara kokok ayam. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu jalan pikirannya."

"Hahaha. Lucu." aku menghargai leluconnya― meskipun kesal. Setidaknya hari ini kami tidak bertengkar dua kali di sekolah dan aku harus memberinya penghargaan sedikit dengan bicara lebih baik dengannya. "Apa kau akan ikut lomba lagi?" alihku.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum bangga. "Aku penari utama." ucapnya singkat.

Oh.

Aku mengangkat kepala singkat, "Bagus." kataku. Sungmin memang penari yang hebat di ekskul ballet, teman-temanku sering membicarakannya. Tidak mengherankan kalau seandainya ia mendapatkan peran utama.

"Tentu saja bagus." Ia memutar mata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Sekilas, aku melihat guru Kim menyengir melihat pembicaraan aku dan Sungmin. Tanpa bicara lagi, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki tanjakan dan pepohonan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah mansion tua. Pagarnya tinggi dan agak berkarat. Dari letaknya yang terpencil, sepertinya rumah ini jarang tersentuh oleh warga lain.

"Tunggu di sini." guru Kim tersenyum, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan pagarnya yang sudah tua itu tidak di kunci.

Sungmin melengos lalu menyender di sisi tembok pagar. "Dia yang menyuruh kita ke sini dan sekarang kita di suruh menunggu?" gerutunya. "Lagipula siapa kenalannya ini? Tidak ada urusannya denganku!" ia menendang pagar, sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang kupikir pagar ini akan rubuh. "Lihat? Bahkan orang miskin ini hanya sanggup membeli mansion tanpa membiayai perawatannya."

"Berhenti menghina, min."

"Apa? Aku tidak menghina. Itu kenyataan!" balasnya. Oke, masa bodo. Menasihati Sungmin hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Lebih baik aku tutup mulut. Kesunyian yang menyiksa menyelimuti kami setelahnya. Karena aku yang tidak ingin bicara dan Sungmin yang sibuk bermain handphone. Matanya melirik ke arah mansion, begitu juga denganku. "Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya. Aku hendak menjawab, kupikir ia hanya becanda― tapi kulihat tatapannya lurus dan tampak serius. "Kalau tidak mau, tunggu di sini." Ia mengangkat tas dan hendak masuk ke dalam.

Mansion ini cukup besar untuk mencari keberadaan guru Kim. Di tambah, mansion ini sudah tidak terurus. Pagarnya reot, tamannya di penuhi rumput liar dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Air mancurnya juga sudah kotor. Apa Sungmin mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk ke sini sendiri? Aku hanya berpikir… bagaimana keadaan di dalam mansion. "Lebih baik kau di sini."

"Aku benci menunggu." Ia memberi penekanan khusus di kata 'benci'. "Lagipula, setelah berkata begitu aku baru tahu betapa lemahnya dirimu."

"Bukannya begitu!" aku mendesis. "Bagaimana kau mencari guru Kim di mansion sebesar ini? Bahkan mencari toilet saja kau akan kebingungan setengah mati."

"Oh ayolah. Kau pikir aku tidak tinggal di mansion? Sebenarnya semua mansion itu kecil. Ada jalan-jalan khusus yang membuatmu mudah menemukan semua ruangan." katanya santai. Ia berjalan melewati pagar sambil bersiul. Karena ragu, kakiku tetap menetap di tempat awalku. Aku tidak beranjak satu langkahpun dari sini. Karena takut apa yang akan kuhadapi setelah ini akan buruk. "Kau mau tunggu di situ sampai kapan?" Sungmin kembali menatapku. "Kalau memang kau tidak mau ikut, kau akan sendirian di tengah pepohonan seperti ini. Menyedihkan." Ia meledek. Oh iya. Aku baru sadar. Mataku menatap ke sekeliling― pohon-pohon besar ini malah akan menambah rasa takutku. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Ia berjalan melewati taman dengan berani, lalu menendang pintu masuk di sebelah timur mansion. Pintu itu sudah cukup tua sehingga langsung terbuka. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan menelusuri koridor yang gelap. Patung-patung dan lukisan di sini sudah berdebu, begitu juga dengan guci dan mejanya. Apa rumah ini benar-benar mempunyai penghuni? "Min, lebih baik kita kembali." aku mencengkram bajunya. Diam-diam menunjukan nyaliku yang mulai ciut. Aku bisa mendengar tawaan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Masa bodo.

Kami melangkah menuju koridor yang lain. Tangan Sungmin menyusup ke belakang pintu, memencet saklar yang membuat deretan lampu di depan kami menyala. Tenyata kami sampai di ruang tengah― akhirnya. "Ada tangga. Berani taruhan kalau habis ini kita akan temukan guru Kim." bisiknya. Kami berjalan melewati sofa yang telah di tutupi oleh kain putih yang kusam. Sementara menaiki tangga, mataku menjelajahi ruangan. Sampai akhirnya mataku berhenti di sebuah lukisan…

"Min." aku mencengkram bahunya. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan tatapan terganggu― "Lukisannya." jariku menunjuk lukisan yang terletak di atas perapian. Mata Sungmin terbelalak― jelas sekali ia terkejut. "Itu…"

"Lee Sungmin." gumamnya. "Dan guru ballet setianya."

Keningku berkerut. "Kau tahu dari mana kalau itu gurunya?"

"Oh ayolah. Foto Lee Sungmin di pajang di ruang latihan ballet, karena dialah yang mengangkat nama ekskul ballet sekolah. Begitu juga guru setianya." jelasnya sambil menyernyit. Mungkin ia merasa ganjil saat menjelaskan seseorang yang bernama persis dengan dirinya. Matanya berputar memperhatikan setiap sisi ruangan― "Aku penasaran rumah siapa ini sebenarnya."

"Mana mungkin ini rumah Lee Sungmin si ballerino itu?" kami terdiam. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ucapanku cukup membuat bulu kuduk kami sama-sama merinding. "Aku juga berpikir... apa yang di lakukan guru Kim di rumah kosong ini? Atau... dia sedang menemui Lee Sungmin?" ucapanku membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Aku bisa melihat ketegangan dari wajahnya, bahkan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Lee Sungmin yang itu sudah…"

"Aku tahu." potongku. "Lebih baik kita kembali. Guru Kim juga menyuruh kita begitu." ujarku. Kali ini Sungmin menurut. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil menuruni tangga. Ketika melihat ke depan, aku baru sadar betapa jauhnya kami telah pergi. Bahkan dari sini aku bisa melihat betapa panjangnya koridor yang baru kami lewati tadi.

"Dimana jalan keluarnya?" Sungmin bertanya. Lagi-lagi, aku diam tidak bergeming. Ada koridor lagi di sebelah timur, lalu ada juga di sebelah barat. Lampu di kedua koridor itu sama-sama menyala. Kami masuk dari mana? Sungmin menahan nafas, lalu berjalan menuju koridor di sebelah barat. Wajahnya semakin menegang― "Coba kau lihat koridor di sebelah sana." perintahnya. Dengan patuh aku berlari kecil menuju satu koridor yang lain. Panjang dan berbelok ke satu sisi. "Apa kau temukan ujungnya?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu juga yang ini." Sungmin menoleh padaku. Tatapan kami bertemu― aku menyadarinya. Di tengah ruangan yang redup ini, aku bisa melihat keresahan di matanya. "Apa kita terjebak?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeah. Selesailah satu chap ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ide ceritanya. Jadi… author mencoba untuk mengambil konsep dari sebuah film, yaitu mengambil tema dari hantu ballet. Kedengarannya aneh, tapi biarlah. Sebenarnya gaya nulis author lebih ke novel bukan ke fanfiction. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. **

**Untuk chap pertama, author benar-benar minta kesan dan pesan juga saran dari kalian yaaa… maaf juga kalau kebanjiran typo. Author adalah pemula yang tidak handal dalam menulis cerita._.**

**Sudahlah. Ingat, anak baik pasti memberi review! **


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Jika ada kata terakhir yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." Sungmin berkata sambil menyalakan lilin. Kami duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan tepat di atas karpet bulu berwarna merah yang berbentuk lingkaran. Karena penerangan yang sangat minim, Sungmin menyalakan lilin di tengah-tengah kami. "Sekarang pikirkan cara keluar dari rumah menyeramkan ini." ia menyender di salah satu tangan sofa. Di sisi lain, aku masih duduk meringkuk di atas sofa sambil menghirup _inhaler _berkali-kali. Asmaku kambuh sejak beberapa menit lalu karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan pikiran buruk selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku. "Kyu, kaukan pintar. Coba kau pikirkan sesuatu."

Aku membuka mata kemudian melirik ke arah Sungmin. Ia juga sedang menatapku sambil menunggu jawaban. Mulutku terbuka pelan… "Tunggu." aku menghirup _inhaler _sekali lagi. "Coba berteriak." jawabku.

Sungmin menyingkap anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia berdiri, "AAAAAAA!"

"Bagus." komentarku.

"Ya. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol." Sungmin berucap sinis, lalu duduk kembali di tempat awalnya. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Aku lapar! Lapar dengan L besar!" teriaknya. Suaranya bergema sampai ke penghujung ruangan. Ada yang sedikit ganjil di sini— seharusnya suara Sungmin terdengar sampai ke tempat guru Kim.

Aku mulai melepas _inhaler _dari wajahku kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tas. "Kita tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar kalau tidak jalan lagi."

"Kau mau jalan?" kepala Sungmin terangkat. "Oh. Kita lakukan itu dan kau akan ketakukan lagi." cibirnya. "Sekalian, nanti sebelum kau belum sempat mengambil _inhaler_mu, kau sudah keburu mati kehabisan nafas."

"Kau tidak lucu, min." kataku menanggapi guyonannya— oh, mungkin itu sebuah guyonan? Karena terlalu pusing aku tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Memang aku melucu?" nada bicaranya terdengar nyolot. "Oke. Ayo kita ke atas dan temukan guru Kim." Ia berdiri sambil menenteng tas selempangnya.

Mataku mengikuti ke mana ia hendak pergi. "Kenapa tidak ke koridor lain? Kenapa harus ke atas? Bukankah kita mau keluar?"

Sungmin terdiam. "Entahlah." Ia memiringkan kepala, "Perasaanku mengatakan aku harus ke atas."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti kata-katamu." sergahku. "Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau buat adalah menyeretku ke sini. Sekarang, biarkan aku yang mengambil alih."

"Oh. Kau berani?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya dengan gaya menjijikan. "Baiklah. Kemana kita akan pergi? Aku menunggu." ia bertumpu pada salah satu tiang tangga. Aku berdiri sambil menenteng tas di bahu. Mataku menatap sekeliling. Rupanya semua jendela menggunakan teralis. Rencana pertamaku batal sudah. "Hmm?" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengangkat alis. Sepertinya ia tahu aku akan kalah.

"Baiklah. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu bahunya dengan bangga, lalu mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. "Ke atas." jawabnya.

"Kalau instingmu salah, aku akan membunuhmu kali ini." aku mendesis dan mengikuti ucapannya. Kami berjalan menelusuri koridor yang gelap dan kosong. Selama itu juga, Sungmin menyanyikan lagu pop tahun 80-an. Kalian tahu? Penyanyi Tiffany yang bernyanyi tahun '87. Kurasa lagu itu sudah terlalu lama dan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin mengetahui lagu itu. Baru kali ini, aku senang dengan keramaian kecil yang di buatnya. Setidaknya lagu itu menambah suara ceria di sekitar sini. "Apa kau sudah belajar balet sejak lama?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

Sungmin berhenti berputar. "Apa?"

"Balet. Kau sudah belajar lama?"

Ia memiringkan kepala. "Tidak begitu. Aku baru belajar sejak kelas 2 SMP. Pertamapun bukan belajar balet, tapi hanya menari biasa."

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada balet? Balet itukan tarian perempuan."

Ia mengambil nafas. Kelihatannya ia sedang memikirkan jawaban yang bagus. "Mmmm…" itulah yang ia katakan. Aku memberinya tatapan menunggu. "Ah." matanya sedikit melebar. "Panggilan jiwa."

Kali ini, aku menyipitkan sebelah mata. Sudut bibirku terangkat, "Hah?"

"Panggilan jiwa. Entah kenapa, jiwa di dalam diriku memanggilku pada balet. Dan ketika aku berjinjit, entah kenapa semuanya terasa mudah." jelasnya. "Apalagi… ketika menari dengan partner. Itu kesempatan untuk memegang pinggul perempuan."

Aku semakin mengangkat sudut bibirku. "Aku pernah dengar kata-kata seperti itu di drama sabun."

"Kau menyindirku?" nada bicaranya naik. "Aku tidak pernah nonton drama sabun, meski aku orang asli Korea!" ucapnya. Yah… kalau begitu, ia sama denganku. "Dan meski begitu, lihat saja. Aku akan berdiri di atas panggung opera sambil memegang peran utama." Ia bicara dengan menekankan tangan di dada. Aku bisa melihat tekad Sungmin yang kuat di sana. "Mungkin, jiwa balet sudah menempel pada diriku sebelum aku lahir." lanjutnya— dengan penekanan dengan kata 'sebelum'.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Berarti dari kau masih berada di dalam kantung testis ayahmu."

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" ia melengos. Setelahnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab perkataannya. Perjalanan kami kembali diiringi senandung Sungmin. Sesekali, ia berputar dan menarikku ke arah koridor yang lain. Rasanya aneh ketika melewati koridor yang gelap, langkah Sungmin seperti sebuah penuntun. Seakan ia tahu kemana koridor-koridor ini akan membawa kami. "Sepertinya di sini." ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar. Tangannya membuka gagang perlahan— kami sampai di sebuah kamar yang luas. Guru Kim berdiri di samping ranjang dan melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Aku tahu guru Kim ada di sini." Sungmin tersenyum.

**.**

**ATROCIOUS**

**.**

**Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kejadian itu. Bagaimana guru Cho mengaitkan besi-besi itu dan menjahit punggung Sungmin kembali. Bagaimana tatapan kosong Sungmin yang seakan menusuk mataku. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tidak tahu Sungmin sudah kehabisan darah, aku benar-benar mengira ia masih hidup.**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Kamar itu berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain. Penerangannya cukup dan kurasa di antara semua ruangan di mansion ini, tampaknya kamar inilah yang paling terurus. Lantainya tidak berdebu, begitu juga kaca jendelanya. Tirainya juga masih bersih. Yang perlu di garis bawahi adalah, tidak ada sarang laba-laba di ujung langit-langit. Singkat kata, kamar ini masih bagus seperti kamar-kamar biasanya, hanya saja suasananya lebih klasik.

Sungmin menelusuri kamar sambil melihat-lihat sekitar, sementara aku mengikuti ke mana guru Kim melangkah. Kami berjalan mendekati sebuah kasur besar, kemudian guru Kim membuka selimut. Di sana terbaring seorang lelaki berumur pertengahan. Wajahnya pucat dan mulai tampak keriput kecil. "Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

Guru Kim tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu cerita tentang Lee Sungmin? Siswa sekolah kita di abad 20 yang sudah mendapatkan gelar ballerino di usia yang terbilang muda?" Jantungku mendadak berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Lee Sungmin? Kenapa tiba-tiba guru Kim membicarakannya? Mengingat lukisan yang di pajang di ruang tengah itu, jangan-jangan rumah ini miliknya? "Kyu." guru Kim membuyarkan lamunanku. Sedang menunggu jawaban.

Oke. Aku mengambil nafas. "Ya." jawabku. "Katanya Lee Sungmin itu menghilang tiba-tiba di malam hari. Setelah itu, banyak yang melihat ia sering menari di ruang ballet menjelang senja. Kalau kau memang melihatnya, lebih baik cepat pergi. Karena kalau ia sadar kau telah melihatnya, ia bisa membawamu ke dunianya."

Ceritaku di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan guru Kim. "Ternyata anak-anak pintar sekali mengarang." Ia tertawa.

Aku menunduk kemudian menggaruk tengkuk. "Teman-temanku yang berkata begitu." kataku. "Jadi, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Guru Kim tampaknya agak berat menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin— lelaki itu masih membuka-buka buku dari rak. "Jangan beritahu Sungmin." guru Kim berbisik. "Dulu, guru Cho mengajariku ballet dan ini adalah rumahnya. Guru Cho adalah guru kesayangan Lee Sungmin. Kau lihat lukisan di bawah, kan?"

Cepat-cepat aku menutup mulut. Astaga— jadi ini rumah guru kesayangan Lee Sungmin?! "Lalu… ini dia?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk ke ranjang, dan guru Kim menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kenapa ia… apakah ia sakit?"

"Ya. Dulu ia meminta bantuan pada setan untuk mendapatkan semua kekayaan ini. Tapi karena barang jaminannya perlahan rusak, setan-setan itu mengambil alih tubuh guru Cho." jelas guru Kim. Mendadak aku merasa mual. Rasanya semua isi perutku naik ke kerongkongan saat mendengar soal 'setan'. Jika memang setan-setan itu mengambil alih tubuh guru Cho, berarti yang di atas ranjang ini sekarang adalah… "Tidak perlu takut. Ia tidak akan pernah bangun. Sebelum barang jaminannya itu baik kembali. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin." guru Kim mengurangi keteganganku. "Walau begitu, aku tetap sayang padanya. Kalau ada waktu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sini dan merawatnya. Ia… adalah guru kesayanganku dulu."

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Berarti… kau kenal Lee Sungmin?"

Senyum di bibir guru Kim menghilang. "Ya." Ia mengigit bibir, "Tetapi aku benci padanya." ucapnya dengan nada jijik. Sepertinya ia sangat membenci Lee Sungmin sang ballerino itu. "Kalau kau tahu seperti apa Lee Sungmin itu. Mmm… mulutnya." guru Kim mengetuk bibirnya dengan dua jari, "Tiga kalinya Sungmin yang di sana." Matanya melirik ke rak buku— tempat Sungmin berdiri. Keningnya berkerut seketika— "Di mana Sungmin?" tanyanya. Mataku mencari keberadaan Sungmin di dalam kamar, tapi ia tidak ada di manapun. Astaga… dia masih berani keluar seorang diri? "Sudahlah. Pasti ia bisa kembali lagi." guru Kim menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa mansion ini sangat luas?" aku bertanya, hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa lihat dari luar."

"Lalu… bagaimana kau bisa yakin Sungmin dapat ke sini sendiri?"

"Yang menunjukkan jalan menuju ke sini pertama kali siapa? Sungmin, bukan?" guru Kim tersenyum. Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Kurasa, jiwa Sungmin sudah menyatu dengan rumah ini. Kurasa." guru Kim mengelus dagunya sambil melihat langit-langit. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, karena kurasa hal itu benar-benar aneh. "Oh iya, apa kau tahu apa yang menarik di rumah ini?" guru Kim kembali menoleh padaku. Aku menggeleng kecil. "Harta karun. Ada harta karun di sini."

"Begitukah?" mataku terbelalak. Tidak apa-apa aku menunjukkan ketertarikanku sekarang. Bagaimanapun, semua orang menyukai uang, bukan? "Jadi ini penyebab kau terus ke sini?"

"Ya. Itu salah satu penyebabnya." guru Kim tertawa. "Lagipula coba saja kau bayangkan. Di dalam mansion yang luas seperti ini, pasti guru Cho menyimpan sesuatu bukan?"

"Ya. Kau benar." mataku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka— seperti apa yang di katakan guru Kim, Sungmin kembali seorang diri. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya tidak semerah biasanya. "Tidakkah kau merasa di sini dingin sekali?" ia mengusap kedua tangannya. Lantas, aku dan guru Kim saling bertatapan. "Aku ingin pulang. Tadi ada yang meniup tengkukku dan aku langsung menggigil." Ia berjalan cepat menuju rak buku dan menenteng tasnya kembali. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kedinginan.

"Tapi kalian belum aku tunjukkan aula…"

"Apa ada yang tinggal di sini?" potong Sungmin. Lantas, guru Kim bungkam. Matanya melirik ke arah kasur. "Oh, lelaki tua itu. Guru Cho, bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Seorang lagi. Aku lihat bayangan manusia di ruangan lain, tapi karena takut aku tidak mau masuk." ujarnya.

Nafasku mendadak tercekat. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu bulu kudukku merinding. Cepat-cepat aku mengusap tengkukku. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa…" gumam guru Kim pelan. Ia melirik ke arahku, tapi aku tidak mau membalas lirikannya. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tasku dan memberi isyarat padanya bahwa aku ingin pulang. "Baiklah. Kita pulang." guru Kim memejamkan mata.

Aku menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Lelaki itu sengaja menjaga jarak denganku. Ketika melihat guru Kim sedang mempersiapkan diri— dari mulai memasukkan barang-barang ke tas sampai menaikan selimut untuk guru Cho, aku berbisik pada Sungmin. "Kau tahu dari mana lelaki di ranjang itu guru Cho?"

"Dari sana." Sungmin menunjuk rak buku dengan dagunya. "Banyak album foto tentang guru Cho. Ternyata saat kulihat ke kasur, pria itu sedang terbaring di sana." jawabnya enteng.

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Awalnya." ia menggangguk. "Tapi mengingat lukisan di bawah tadi, kurasa masuk akal kalau ini rumah guru Cho."

"Apa kau tidak takut?" aku menyernyit.

Sungmin menggeleng singkat. "Aku merasa aman di sini. Kau tahu?" kemudian ia tersenyum. Kalimat Sungmin begitu ganjil, apalagi dari cara tersenyumnya. Yang paling aneh, kupikir tempat ini tidak aman sama sekali. Mungkin memang benar, aku dan Sungmin tidak pernah cocok. Yah… itu yang kupikir.

.

Pagi ini, belum ada satupun guru yang datang sejak bel berbunyi. Segera aku duduk di kursi dan membuka bungkus permen karet. Di belakangku, Shindong sedang melahap chips rasa rumput laut dengan wajah masam. Di mejanya, buku-buku catatan tergeletak dan kertas kisi-kisi bertumpukkan sana sini. Tampaknya ia tidak begitu suka mata pelajaran untuk susulan ulangannya hari ini. Biologi dan fisika tidak seharusnya di satukan dalam satu hari. Oh satu lagi, pelajaran kimia di jam terakhir.

Di lain hal, aku masih mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Sejak kejadian kemarin, banyak hal yang aku penasaran darinya. Aku juga hendak bertanya tentang mansion guru Cho, siapa tahu saat kemarin ia keluar kamar, ia menemukan harta karun— mmm… aku hanya bisa menganggap bahwa sosok manusia yang kemarin ia lihat hanya perasaannya saja. Mansion itu gelap dan mungkin saja ada banyak barang yang menumpuk sehingga menyerupai manusia saat terlihat dari bayangannya. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi aku berusaha mengusir rasa takut dengan berpikir seperti itu.

Ketika sedang sibuk mencari Sungmin di antara rombongan anak populer, Shindong menegurku. "Psst." Shindong memanggilku dari belakang. "Apa kau lihat semua anak sudah datang kecuali Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya.

"Apa?" aku menoleh. Jadi, ternyata sampai sekarang Sungmin belum datang? Bukannya becanda, tapi aku memang sempat melihat mobilnya melaju di depan rumahku tadi pagi. "Kupikir ia sudah datang."

"Belum, bung." Shindong tertawa. "Lebih baik kau lihat kursi di sebelahmu." ia memberi isyarat lewat dagunya. Saat itu, aku baru sadar bahwa kursi di sebelahku masih kosong. "Mampus kau. Lee Sungmin akan duduk di sebelahmu nanti." ejeknya. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, aku menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit rasa senang mengingat ada sesuatu yang inging kutanyakan. Tapi siapa tahu Sungmin berubah keesokan harinya? Maksudku, ia tidak mau bicara dengan anak tidak populer sepertiku saat berada di sekolah. Yah… siapa tahu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menenteng tas merahnya seperti biasa. Sontak, seisi kelas langsung menghela nafas lega— karena yang membuka pintu bukanlah guru. Di sisi lain, tampaknya Sungmin masuk dengan suasana hati kurang menyenangkan. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya menyorot kebencian. "Brengsek kau." Sungmin menyahut keluar.

Aku dan Shindong memasang mata padanya dengan jeli. "Lihat, moodnya sudah jelek pagi ini. Nanti kau akan habis dengan ocehannya."

"Oh… lihat saja nanti." aku berbisik. Seperti prediksi Shindong, Sungmin menyeret tasnya sampai ke kursi kosong di sebelahku. Ia duduk sambil menaikan kakinya ke meja. Tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphone. Mementingkan kesopanan, aku berusaha menyapa. "Pagi."

Sungmin menatapku malas. "Hah." jawabnya, lalu kembali berkutat pada handphonenya.

"Tuhkan." bisik Shindong. "Aku tahu sehabis ini kau akan merasa terhina lebih dari ini."

"Aku tahu kalian membicarakanku." alih Sungmin. Lantas, kami sama-sama melotot. Sungmin menyingkap anak rambutnya kemudian menatapku kembali. "Mobilku tertabrak mobil siswa lain dan rusak parah di bagian belakang. Aku tidak bisa bilang orang tuaku. Mereka pasti akan menarik kunci mobilku." tuturnya.

Aku dan Shindong saling bertatapan. "Lalu… kenapa kau tidak service sendiri?"

"Dompetku tertinggal di mansion kemarin. Bersama kartu kredit dan ATM. Tadi pagi aku minta uang pada orang tuaku, tapi pasti tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya service." ujarnya. Aku dan Shindong mengangguk kecil. Tampaknya kami begitu menyimak cerita Sungmin. "Ups. Seharusnya aku jangan bicarakan hal ini. Pasti kalian tidak mengerti betapa mahalnya biaya service untuk mobilku." lanjutnya sinis.

Dan kata-katanya barusan membuat mood kami memburuk. Shindong mendesis kemudian menyender ke kursinya. "Yakan? Kudoakan supaya telingamu tidak terbakar sampai pulang sekolah nanti." Ia mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku merasa di tinggalkan sebab Shindong langsung membuka buku catatannya kembali. Tidak ada teman mengobrol, terpaksa aku menyapa Sungmin kembali. "Min."

"Please. Jangan bicara padaku." Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan earphone.

"Kau mau ambil dompetmu bersamaku?" aku masih bertanya. Masa bodo dengan earphonenya. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaanku terdengar olehnya, dan hal itu membuatnya menyernyit. "Tidak cuma dompet. Kata guru Kim, di sana ada harta karun. Kita bisa kembali ke sana dan mencarinya."

Aku bisa melihat ketertarikan Sungmin pada topik pembicaraan ini. Ia menaruh earphonenya dan benar-benar berbalik untuk berhadapan denganku. "Harta karun?" bisiknya. Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tidak. Kalau guru Kim saja tidak bisa menemukannya, apalagi kita."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." aku bersikeras. "Begini saja. Kita ke sana dengan alasan untuk mengambil dompetmu. Jika keberuntungan sedang bersama kita, siapa tahu harta karun itu bisa kita temukan."

Sungmin memutar matanya. Kurasa ia sedang berpikir. "Pasti orang tuaku akan bertanya jika melihat tagihan kredit dalam jumlah besar. Aku juga tidak mau uang di ATMku berkurang hanya untuk service." Ia bergumam. Aku mulai melihat lampu hijau dari sorot matanya. "Bukan hanya dompet, kurasa kita harus temukan harta karun itu." Mendengar hal itu, aku terbelalak saking senangnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir mobilku sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak si gendut? Kulihat dia punya mobil."

Aku terdiam, lalu melirik ke arah Shindong. "Kau serius?"

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau jalan kaki."

"Tidak." aku memotong. Bukannya tidak mau, justru aku merasa semakin senang jika sahabat karibku ikut untuk berburu harta karun. Yang membuatku heran adalah Sungmin. Aku tidak sangka ia masih sudi untuk mendudukan bokongnya di atas jok mobil Shindong. "Hei." panggilku. Shindong segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini soal… harta karun." kataku.

Alis Shindong terangkat. "Hah?" bibirnya setengah menyungging senyum. "Harta… apa? Karun?" — kemudian ia tertawa. Mungkin ini lucu, tapi aku akan jelaskan padanya bahwa harta karun itu tidak hanya ada di negeri dongeng. Kurasa, memang benar ada harta karun di mansion guru Cho.

.

Tidak ada yang membenci uang. Dengan kata lain, semua orang suka uang. Kurasa, jika di ajak untuk berburu harta karun, siapa yang tidak mau? Meski posisiku tidak terjepit seperti Sungmin, tapi aku juga membutuhkan uang. Kalau harta karun yang kami dapatkan berjumlah besar, aku akan beli mobil baru. Yah… mengingat mobilku yang di jual dengan alasan yang kurang elit.

Jadi, ketika jarum pendek menunjuk angka 10, kami memutuskan untuk pergi menuju mansion. Langit sudah gelap dan jalanan di sekitar tanjakan sudah mulai sepi. Beberapa meter dari sana, baru ada keramaian kecil yang di sebabkan oleh mini market di tepi jalan. Kami parkir tepat di bawah tanjakan dan mempersiapkan rencana.

"Aku bawa senter dan satu strip baterai." kataku sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda dari tas. "Sisanya barang-barang pribadiku." aku menunjukkan _inhaler_, handphone dan dompet.

"Aku bawa senter saja. Lalu chips." Shindong menyengir. Aku menanggapinya dengan memberikan senyuman kecil. Kurasa ada saatnya di mana makanan penyebab radang itu di perlukan. Mungkin sekantung chips rasa rumput laut bisa menjadi makanan kecil yang dapat mencairkan suasana dingin di dalam mansion. "Lalu kau? Min!" Shindong memanggil ke dalam mobil.

Sungmin masih duduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela. Matanya sayu dan kepalanya ia tadahkan dengan dua tangan. "Aku dengar apa yang kalian katakan. Aku bawa lilin, handphone, iPod dan dompet." katanya. "Dompet cadangan. Isinya tidak sebanyak yang asli." lanjutnya sambil mneguap. Sial, sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk. Bahkan kami belum mendaki ke atas tanjakan!

Kesal, Shindong menyambar tas Sungmin. "Kau bawa mainan?" sengitnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala kemudian menguap kembali. "_Mister Potato_?" katanya. "Aku sengaja beli itu dengan ukuran besar. Kurasa di dalam mansion itu akan sedikit membonsankan." ujarnya.

Kening Shindong berkerut kecil. Ia mengambil mata _Mister Potato _dan memencetnya. Mendengar bunyi yang keluar dari benda itu, lantas Shindong tertawa kecil. "Ya. Mainan ini seperti mainan anak TK."

"Mainan itu sedikit mengerikan." aku menaikan sudut bibir. "Semua organnya bisa di copot." kataku sambil mengambil hidung _Mister Potato_. Seperti yang di lakukan Shindong, aku memencetnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir." Shindong melengos dan menaruh mainan itu kembali. "Ayo. Ada harta karun yang perlu kita ambil." Ia melempar tas itu. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian berjalan keluar mobil.

Setelah menyusun rencana, kami memulai perjalanan beberapa menit setelahnya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin sibuk bernyanyi sementara Shindong menghisap permen lollipop. Udara semakin dingin saat kami sampai ke atas. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dan langit sudah sangat gelap. Sebenarnya, suasana ini membuat rasa takutku semakin muncul. Mengingat tidak ada satu orangpun di antara pohon-pohon ini kecuali kami. "Aku taruhan kita tidak akan dapatkan apa yang kita inginkan." kata Sungmin tiba-tiba. Lantas, aku dan Shindong menatapnya tajam. "Aku serius. Biasanya, jika terlalu niat malah tidak berhasil." ujarnya sambil menaikan alis.

Aku dan Shindong saling bertatapan. Memang, kami pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sesekali. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk berpikir positif bukan?" sergahku.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya sambil meringis, "Aku berpikir…" kata-katanya putus di tengah jalan— "Ke kanan, bodoh." ia memberi haluan. Menyadari kesalahan, kami berbelok. Setelah itu, kesunyian mengambil alih. Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya sedangkan Shindong masih menghisap lollipop. Sesekali, suara kecapan permen itu terdengar, tapi suara itulah yang membuatku semakin merinding. Karena aku semakin menyadari betapa sunyinya di sini.

Udara semakin menusuk ketika kami sampai di depan mansion. Shindong membuang batang lollipopnya ke semak belukar dan mengusap tangannya ke celana jeansnya. "Berapa lama kita jalan tadi? Kakiku pegal sekali."

Aku melihat jam tangan, "Mmmm… setengah jam?"

"Uwoh!" ia berseru. "Jauhnya."

"Kurasa jaraknya tidak sejauh ini saat kemarin siang."

"Lebih baik kita masuk cepat-cepat. Besok sekolah dan aku ingin menyempatkan diri untuk tidur." serobot Sungmin. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan menendang pagar itu. Bunyi benturan besi terdengar. Sekali lagi, pagar itu terlihat seperti mau rubuh. Kening Sungmin berkerut, "Kurasa engsel pagar ini sudah lepas saat kutendang tadi siang."

"Seharusnya pagar itu rubuh saat kau tendang tadi." sahut Shindong. Sungmin menatap pagar itu beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. Aku hanya diam di tempat sambil memikirkan kata-kata mereka— yah… aku baru tahu kalau Sungmin sejeli itu. "Jangan pikirkan. Dari mana kita akan masuk ke mansion ini?" Shindong melengos sambil berjalan melewati pagar.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang. Pasti guru Kim sudah menguncinya sebelum pergi dari sini." Sungmin menjawab sambil mengikuti langkahnya, begitu juga denganku di belakangnya. Kami memperhatikan mansion beberapa saat, berusaha mencari titik yang tepat untuk memulai aksi kami. Sementara Sungmin masih berkutat pada pagar, untuk menghilangkan bukti jejak.

"Kau yakin harta karun itu ada di dalam mansion?" bisikku pada Shindong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa iya."

"Lebih baik cari dulu di dalam."

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tinggal di sini selain guru Cho?" Sungmin menepuk bahuku. "Gembok dan rantai pagar itu masih baru. Seharusnya sudah berkarat parah." lanjutnya.

"Mungkin guru Kim yang menggantinya."

"Lebih baik kita masuk lewat jendela." Shindong menghela nafas. "Jangan pedulikan atribut rumah ini. Aku ingin cepat pulang, rasanya aura rumah ini tidak enak." Ia mengelus tengkuk.

Aku mengangguk, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Shindong. "Kita masuk lewat jendela di bagian belakang rumah saja." usulku. Tampaknya mereka setuju-setuju saja, karena sejauh ini tidak ada yang memberi saran yang lebih konsisten. Kami segera memanjat tempat sampah besar di bagian selatan mansion dan membobol jendela di atasnya. "Semua jendela di lengkapi teralis."

"Berarti satu-satunya jalan keluar hanya ini." Sungmin berkata sambil meloncat masuk. "Kita akan mencarinya bersama atau berpisah?"

"Bersama."

"Berpisah saja." Shindong menyahut. "Kita jadikan tempat sampah ini sebagai tempat berkumpul." lanjutnya. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan usulnya itu. Maksudku… sendiri di dalam mansion seluas ini? Oh ayolah. Kurasa kalau Shindong tahu bahwa rumah ini di huni oleh seorang lelaki yang berhubungan dengan 'alam gaib', mungkin ia akan meralat keputusannya itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang, pasti akan menghancurkan semua rencana. Di samping itu, mansion ini sudah tua dan berdebu. Apa mereka tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali?

Dengan berat hati, aku meloncat masuk. Ternyata jendela ini terhubung ke suatu ruangan gelap dan semua benda di sini di tutupi dengan kain putih yang lusuh. Segera, aku menyalakan senter. Sungmin sedang berjongkok sambil bersender di samping jendela. "Kurasa ini dapur." kataku.

"Ya. Kita menginjak counter." ujarnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah kaki sambil meringis. "Dan sarang laba-laba." Sungmin menyeringai kecil. Aku segera turun dari counter dan menggosok sepatunya berkali-kali ke lantai, berharap sarang laba-laba— serta laba-laba kecil yang hinggap di sana menghilang. Tak lama, Shindong datang dengan senter di tangannya. Karena semua orang sudah berkumpul, ia melangkah menuju pintu dan mendobraknya.

"Aku akan ke kanan. Kau dan Sungmin ke koridor sebelah sana. Kalau ada koridor dua arah, kalian berpisah saja." ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya ragu. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Ini hanya rumah kosong. Yang kutakuti adalah perampok, bukan hantu." Ia menaikan alis. "Berhubung di sini kita yang berperan sebagai perampok, kurasa tidak ada yang harus di takutkan lagi."

"Nyalimu keren." puji Sungmin. "Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja. Pasti suaramu menggema." akhirnya, ia menyalakan senter. Dari matanya, ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk ikut dengannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan berat hati, aku mengikuti rencana mereka. Kami berjalan melintasi koridor yang panjang dan gelap. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur karena sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan koridor bercabang— karena jika kami menemukannya, aku harus berjalan sendirian nanti. Ini semua di luar perkiraanku, kukira kami akan mencari harta karun itu bersama-sama. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Sungmin bersuara.

"Jam sebelas lewat lima."

"Wow." Sungmin menggeleng. "Bahkan aku belum menemukan tanda-tanda harta karun." Ia bergumam sambil melirik ke setiap ruangan yang kami lewati. Aku hanya menunduk sambil menggaruk kepala— karena bingung hendak menjawab apa. Suasana kembali sunyi, tapi kami tetap memasang mata baik-baik. "Tunggu. Apa kau ingat lukisan itu?" kening Sungmin berkerut. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke sebuah lukisan.

"Mmmm… wanita yang di kepang itu?" aku menyipitkan mata.

"Ya." Sungmin mengangguk kecil sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Berarti koridor ini menghubungkan kita ke…" langkah kami terhenti saat melihat lukisan Lee Sungmin dan guru Cho. "Ruang tengah?"

"Kalian!" Shindong datang dari arah koridor yang lain. "Kenapa kalian bisa ke sini?" ia berlari ke arah kami.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan ruangan dengan jeli. "Koridor barat dan timur saling terhubung, lalu kebanyakan ruangan juga terhubung ke ruang tengah. " ia bergumam. "Aku baru sadar betapa sempitnya mansion ini."

"Sempit?" Shindong menyipitkan sebelah mata.

"Lebih baik jangan berpisah. Kurasa percuma." Sungmin menggeleng sambil memasukkan senternya ke tas. "Kita ke atas bersama. Gunakan sentermu dulu." ia memberi isyarat lewat dagu.

Aku dan Shindong saling bertatapan. Karena tidak punya rencana, kami mengikuti perintah Sungmin. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menaiki tangga itu. Masih sama seperti kemarin siang, semuanya terlihat usang dan berdebu. Yang membedakan adalah suasananya, rasanya suasana mansion di malam hari makin mencekam. Apalagi udara dingin yang semakin menusuk karena sudah larut malam. Aku melihat jam untuk memastikan waktu— jarum pendek hampir menunjuk angka 12, begitu juga dengan jarum panjangnya.

"Biasanya ibuku menyimpan uang di kamar." Shindong bergumam. "Kenapa tidak kita cari di kamar guru Cho?" ia menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

Aku menatap Sungmin beberapa saat. Ia mengambil nafas, "Kalau harta karunnya di kamar guru Cho, berarti guru Kim sudah menemukannya dari dulu."

Shindong terdiam. "Oh iya. Benar…"

"Tapi mansion ini sempit." Sungmin memperhatikan langit-langit. "Mungkin ada ruang rahasia." kemudian sebuah cengiran terukir di bibirnya.

Butuh waktu lama untukku untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sementara semangat Sungmin dan Shindong semakin berkobar, semangatku malah semakin terpuruk. Mengingat sudah hampir jam 12 dan suasana makin mencekam. Yang dari tadi aku pikirkan hanya kata-kata Sungmin… tentang gembok pagar, mansion yang sempit— maksudku… jelas-jelas mansion ini besar sekali, kenapa ia bisa berkata bahwa mansion ini sempit? Lalu soal kata-katanya di hutan tadi… ia belum melanjutkannya bukan? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan?

Kami sampai di kamar guru Cho. Tidak seperti kemarin siang, sekarang ruangan itu gelap sekali. Hanya cahaya bulan yang memberi penerangan. "Lampunya tidak bisa di nyalakan." Shindong berusaha memencet saklar berulang kali.

"Lampunya memang rusak. Karena banyak jendela, tidak masalah kalau lampunya tidak di nyalakan pada siang hari." ujar Sungmin. "Lagipula, kenapa kau diam terus, kyu? Kau tidak bicara jika tidak di tanya." Ia menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk sambil mengelus tengkuk. Bulu kudukku semakin merinding saat melihat sosok guru Cho di kasur. "Oh, ternyata si lelaki cemen ini sedang takut." sudut bibirnya terangkat. Terserah. Aku hanya camkan satu hal di kepalaku— mereka tidak mengetahui seluk beluk di balik tirai. Diam-diam, aku menyesal datang ke sini. Tekadku untuk mencari harta karun juga mulai ciut. Seperti kata Sungmin, aku menyadari betapa lemahnya diriku. "Baiklah. Berhubung dia tidak memberikan saran dari tadi, maka sekarang biarkan dia yang memberi haluan." Ia menyeringai lalu bersender di rak buku.

Aku meliriknya kecil, lalu berpindah ke Shindong. Mereka sama-sama memberi tatapan menunggu. "Baiklah…" aku mengambil nafas berat. "Kita ke ruangan yang Sungmin lewati kemarin."

Sungmin terdiam. "Ke… kenapa ke sana?" tanyanya ragu. Lantas, aku dan Shindong memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "Baiklah." ia menelan ludah sambil mengelus tengkuknya perlahan.

"_Tadi ada yang meniup tengkukku dan aku langsung menggigil."_

Ya. Aku ingat kata-katanya kemarin. Kalau memang Sungmin mengejekku karena rasa takut, maka hal itu akan berbalik padanya. Bibirku menyungging senyum kecil kemudian berjalan melewati koridor berdasarkan haluan dari Sungmin. Ia bicara ragu-ragu dan langkahnya semakin melambat. "Masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya ada kain." bisiknya.

Langkah kami terhenti. "Ini?" Shindong menunjuk pintu di hadapan kami. Sungmin mencengkram tanganku kemudian mengangguk kecil. Sejenak, aku butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa genggaman Sungmin berada di tanganku— aku bisa merasakan keringat di sela-sela jarinya. Sepertinya tangannya berkeringat. Ternyata ketakutan Sungmin melebihi ketakutanku. Apa di balik ruangan ini benar-benar mengerikan? "Baiklah. Kurasa hubungan kalian membaik." Shindong memutar mata kemudian membuka pintu.

Ruangan itu kecil dan hanya ada satu objek di tengah. Sepertinya itu patung manekin lama yang di tutupi kain lusuh. "Bayangan manusia yang kau lihat adalah bayangan manekin ini, min." aku tertawa. "Kau tidak harus takut."

Sungmin menggeleng. Tangannya semakin mencengkram tanganku. Sekilas, aku melirik Shindong. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu— memberi isyarat aku harus memaklumi ketakutan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Kita lihat seberapa menakutkan manekin ini." ia bersiul kemudian melempar kain lusuh itu.

Keningku berkerut kecil. "Sebuah… patung manekin?"

"Lee Sungmin!" Shindong menepuk tangannya. "Astaga! Aku tidak sangka ia benar-benar nyata!" ia berjalan mengelilingi patung itu.

"Patung Lee Sungmin?" aku bergumam. Sungmin menunduk— ia tidak berani melihat patung itu. Apa patung itu benar-benar menyeramkan di matanya?

"Hanya sebuah patung… yang di buat benar-benar sempurna dari segi bentuk hingga warna." Shindong mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa. Aku masih menatap patung itu jeli. Sepertinya itu bukan sekadar patung manekin… rasanya benda ini terlalu nyata. Patung itu sedang berdiri di atas panggung merah berbentuk lingkaran. Ia memakai setelan baju formal dan wajahnya sudah kotor. Kedua matanya di jahit, sehingga terlihat seperti sedang terpejam. Apa jahitan itu juga ukiran patung? Untuk apa si pembuat patung memberikan ukiran jahitan di matanya? Aku menggigit bibir. Apa benar ini sebuah patung? "Oh lihat di belakangnya. Ada sekrup besar." kata Shindong takjub.

Setelah sekrup itu di putar beberapa kali, benda itu berputar. Alunan musik piano terdengar sampai ke penghujung ruangan. Di bagian punggung terdapat sebuah besi yang terhubung ke dalam panggung, sehingga menyebabkan ia dapat berputar. "Ia manis." gumamku. Ketika menyentuh wajah patung itu, jantungku berhenti beberapa saat. Ini bukan patung, pipinya terlalu halus. Benda ini lebih seperti… manusia yang di awetkan.

"Aku seperti berkaca." gumam Sungmin. "Ia menatapku. Bukan kalian." lanjutnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Matanya jelas-jelas di jahit, bukan? "Kau tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan di hutan tadi? Kurasa harta karunnya bukan uang—"

BAM!

Tiba-tiba suara benturan terdengar. Kami terkejut dan sama-sama menengok. "Suara apa itu?" bisikku. Sungmin menggeleng kemudian semakin mendekatkan jaraknya padaku. Entah kenapa, bulu kudukku semakin merinding. Ada yang meniup tengkukku… sial. Kenapa udara di sini terasa lebih dingin? "Shindong hentikan patung itu!" suruhku.

"Aku hanya memutarnya tiga kali." Shindong mengangkat tangannya bingung. "Seharusnya dia sudah berhenti berputar!"

Genggaman Sungmin semakin erat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Baiklah. Kita ambil dompetmu lalu pergi dari sini." kataku. Ia melirik padaku, kemudian tersenyum getir.

"Ambil dompet— kalian tidak jadi mencari harta karun?" tanya Shindong bingung.

"Kami takut." kataku dengan penuh penekanan. "Ayo." aku menarik tangan Sungmin keluar ruangan. Rasanya koridor jadi lebih panjang dari semula— gelapnya koridor ini membuat nyaliku semakin ciut. Di belakang, Shindong berlari tergesa-gesa. Pokoknya kami harus pulang. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak.

Aku menggebrak pintu kamar guru Cho dan cepat-cepat mencari dompet Sungmin. Sementara aku berlari ke ranjang, Sungmin dan Shindong mencari di lemari dan rak buku. Ketika memperhatikan kasur itu dengan jeli… aku barus sadar.

"Kemana guru Cho?!" jeritku. Nafasku terasa sesak ketika menyadari sosoknya tidak ada di atas ranjang. "Kemana guru Cho?! Ini bahaya!" aku menjerit sekali lagi. Sungmin dan Shindong menatapku bingung. Sial. Sudah jelas, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan.

Aku meremas rambutku. Rasa takutku seperti menjalar hingga ke ujung tenggorokan, membuatku sesak. Udara semakin dingin dan menusuk. Fatalnya, aku baru menyadari sekarang sudah jam 12. Kenapa guru Cho bisa bangun? Katanya ia akan bangun jika benda jaminannya… tunggu.

Apa Lee Sungmin adalah benda jaminannya?

Mengingat benda itu sudah agak rusak dan kotor, aku baru sadar. Benda jaminan guru Cho memang rusak, karena itu setan-setan yang pertamanya menghuni tubuh Lee Sungmin berpindah ke guru Cho.

"Kita harus pergi." kataku. "Sebelum guru Cho menemukan kita."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Updatenya lama ya… maklum, kan habis UTS. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang menegangkan. Author lagi pusing dan ngebut ngecek typo buat chapter ini. jadi kalau memang masih ada typo atau kata-kata kurang tepat, harap di maklumi. Author hanya siswi SMA biasa yang amatir dalam menulis cerita.**

**Jadi, sebenarnya klimaksnya baru akan di mulai sehabis chapter ini. Mmm… author gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Hahaha... -_- Soal CHAOTIC *bagi para pembacanya* maafkan author karena sepertinya update lama akan kembali terjadi. Karena sampai sekarang, author belum menulis SATU HURUFPUN untuk chapter 11. Jadi sekali lagi, author minta maaf *bow***

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b **


End file.
